yandere_simulator_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoko Mikami
Kyoko Mikami '''is a fanon OC character by GothCookie. Backstory Kyoko Mikami was the second oldest child of the Mikami family, born to Makoto and Mai Mikami on February 14th 1998. She lived in a beautiful little house with her parents and her older sister Kiko (who she adored with all her heart) and then later, Kae and Kumi. Kyoko was the happiest child you could ever see. One simple morning changed all of that. Kyoko was 10 years old at the time, it was a peaceful morning and Kyoko was simply walking to school. She saw her big sister walking out of a store and waved to her excitedly. Happy to see her, Kiko ran across the road to get to her - but she didn't manage to reach Kyoko. A speeding car flew down the road and hit Kiko so hard that she went flying. Kiko's scream echoed in Kyoko's head, so Kyoko screamed too. People came rushing from all over to find Kiko's body, with blood everywhere. Even though she was rushed to hospital and seemed fine, but over a course of weeks, she slowly faded away and died in the middle of one night. Kyoko sunk into a deep depression, not eating and lying in her bed at night, staring at the ceiling. Her family was worried about her, so they took her to a therapist. Kyoko clamped her mouth shut and shook her head when the therapist asked her questions. Kyoko continued to refuse to eat, so she slowly developed anorexia. As she spent most of her nights not sleeping, dark bags under her eyes started to appear under her eyes and she started to show the symptoms of insomnia. Kyoko was encouraged to write all her feelings down in a diary, and oblingingly did so, using extreme detail. Surprisingly, it helped Kyoko let off some steam and made her feel more comforted. Her parents told her to keep up the therapy sessions, and Kyoko slowly started to unfold her feelings to the therapist, which made her feel even more better. The doctor assigned her sleeping pills, while her parents allowed her to eat ice cream, chocolate and drink soda, trying to make her eat again. When both of these methods worked, and Kyoko managed to sleep at night (but only for a few hours, and she had bad nightmares) and Kyoko ate every scoop of ice cream, Kyoko was told to drink hot chocolate before bedtime to calm her down, and her parents started giving her normal food. Soon, Kyoko started to feel less depressed and started feeling happy. At the weeks went on, she felt normal and more normal, until one day she woke up and didn't feel that painful ache in her heart. Even though she still felt a little sad and missed Kiko sorely, she felt...happy. As her depression started to fade away, her parents didn't worry about her any more, they only worried a little. A few months later, Makoto and Mai announced to their three daughters that they would be moving to Buraza Town. Kae, Kumi and Kyoko were shocked - Kae and Kumi were ecstatic, but Kyoko was less enthusiastic and refused to go at first. Her parents coaxed her into going there, saying it'll be a nice new place. Kyoko agreed to go, but she cried bitterly in bed every night. Kyoko, naturally being a daydream, stayed in her own little world as boxes in the house piled up and bags were being packed. Kyoko didn't even respond when they were going away in the car. As they arrive in Buraza Town, she suddenly realized what was happening, and cried all the way to their new house. However, when she saw the new house, Kyoko was in absolute awe. Her reaction was exactly the same when she saw the long, golden beach, the huge park, and the enormous school. Even though Kyoko still felt a little sad (especially since Kiko's grave was left in Kyoto) she felt ready to start a new life and have a fresh start. Kyoko oblingingly started at Akademi High School. Appearance Kyoko is an astonishingly pretty girl from other people's point of view. She has a heart-shaped face with chubby cheeks and dimples in both cheeks. Her hair is short, only reaching to the top of her spine, and is a bright, rosey pink colour with lilac fading to the ends. Her bangs are straight, slightly messy and really long, always flopping in her eyes, so she often has to toss her head to get them out of her eyes. Despite her hair being slightly messy, she spends a lot of time in the morning maintaining her hair, possibly because it's quite hard to handle. In her hair, she wears a pink jewel hairclip in her hair. Her big, kind-looking eyes are the exact same colour of pink as her hair, and are always shiny like she has tears in her eyes. She wears hot pink glasses because she is unfortunately short sighted. Kyoko is a petite girl, only being 153 cm tall and weighing 40.5 kg. She has an hourglass figure, but has a very small bust, only being size 0.5 and almost completely flat. Kyoko blushes over her figure, worrying that she will get a lot of attention (and, unluckily for her, she gets a lot of attention from perverts). Kyoko is quite strong despite her petite build, but can't stand being thrown about and beaten up. Kyoko doesn't wear the normal uniform, instead she wears her own uniform. She wears one for the summer and one for the winter. In her summer uniform, she wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a lilac sweater vest over it, and wears a light pink bow around her collar. Her skirt is pink, lilac and white tartan, she wears over-the-knee lilac-and-pink striped stockings, long white leg warmers and the normal school shoes. Her winter uniform is a white shirt, with a white button-up jacket over it, and the same light pink bow around her collar. She wears a lilac skirt, thigh high pink-and-lilac striped stockings, long white leg warmers and brown ankle-high boots. Her casual outfit consists a puffy white blouse with shoulder sleeves, with a hot pink tank top worn over it. She wears a purply-pink frilly skirt with a lacy net under it. On her legs she wears thigh-high white stockings and lilac trainers. Her formal outfit is a lacy lilac dress, white opaque tights and light pink heels. Her hair is in one side ponytail with a lilac bow while wearing her formal clothes. When at the beach, Kyoko will wear a pink strapless bikini that has a fluffy appearance. She takes off her glasses and her hair clip. While she is in bed, she will wear a white crop top with shoulder sleeves, bright pink shorts and white cotton socks. If she's out of bed and wearing her sleepwear, she will wear light pink fluffy slippers on her feet. She will also take off her glasses and hairclip. In the winter, her casual wear consists of a purple jacket, a white skirt, bright pink leggings, knee-high brown boots, a light pink scarf with a gingerbread-man pattern and a white beret in her hair. Her school swimsuit and Physical Education outfit are the default colours. Personality Despite being an abnormally shy, somewhat anti-social girl, when Kyoko gets close to someone, you will find her upbeat, happy, bubbly side. She is like this around her crushes, friends and family. Along with these traits, she is friendly, kind, comforting, caring, considerate and trustworthy. When she's around anyone that's not her friend, she shies away from them and stays quiet, taking a while to trust the person and become their friend. If you gain her trust, you're her friend for life, but if you aren't faithful to her, you'll feel regretful afterwards because she'll act upset and sad. She is extremely quiet and shy, and if Kyoko feels so timid that she can't take it anymore, she will run away and hide somewhere. This makes her a target for bullies. If the bullying becomes too much for her, she isn't afraid to lose her temper and slap the bully in the face. Sometimes she is able to restrain herself, but cries at home afterwards. Kyoko keeps a diary and writes everything that happens that day, even what she has for breakfast. If she sees a delinquent doing anything bad, it will be recorded in her diary, and if she sees a delinquent doing bad things over and over, her last resort will be to record them and show a teacher, giving her a Teacher's Pet side. Kyoko can be quite clumsy at times too. She has bumped into people and spilled soda all over herself and the person she bumped into, numerous times. Kyoko has even twisted her ankle because she tripped over, and had to limp around school for a week. Miraculously, Kyoko can still dance and run around, and is a talented dancer ''and ''a fast runner, but she has great difficulty doing both activities. Kyoko has a ruptured tendon and thinks this might be the reason she's so clumsy, but she isn't really sure what a ruptured tendon is. Nobody else knows either. If Kyoko witnesses a murder, she will run away and find a place to hide. If the murderer finds her hiding place, she will beg for her life and bribe them with anything and keep giving them certain things over time, leaving her with hardly any personal possessions and no money, possibly with her family in debt due to borrowing money from them. Kyoko will shake and cry when she's around the murderer, but will never admit why she's like that around them. You could say Kyoko is actually quite cowardly. While Kyoko isn't the smartest person you could come across, she is quite clever. When she comes across long words, she will moan a little, possibly because she doesn't understand them. However, she shines at Language (despite the long words problem) and is one of the English's teachers favourites. Kyoko loves reading books of any type, whether it's fantasy (her personal favourite) or historical books (which she's not really keen on). Surprisingly, Kyoko is really good at Physical Education is quite an active, fast, slightly strong girl. Kyoko's dere type would be dandere or deredere, as she is normally quiet and silent, but will become talkative, sweet and cute when alone with her friends, crushes or family. She also has a deredere side because she becomes lovey-dovey with other people. Kyoko also has a tsundere side to her, when she gets angry with others. Along with these personality types, she has a yangire side, which is shown when she is absolutely furious with someone else, most likely her bullies. Kyoko is a musical girl, being in the Light Music club. She plays a lot of instruments, such as the piano and violin. Kyoko also likes to sing when she's alone and has a good singing voice. She plays rhythm games like Project Diva and Osu! because Kyoko is also part of the Gaming club. Kyoko owns all the Vocaloid engines and a lot of voicebanks, and loves making songs with them. She writes her own songs about several things, including her feelings, but doesn't share them with anyone and just sticks the pages into her diary. Her favourite Vocaloid is Megpoid GUMI. In Game Routine * '''7:00-7:15 - '''Kyoko sits on the edge of the incinerator next to the entrance, takes a book out of her bag and reads it while everyone walks into school. When everyone has left their lockers, Kyoko will rush into school and change her shoes. * '''7:15-8:30 - '''Kyoko will go and find her friends, then talk to them for around 15 minutes. After ending the conversation, she will go away and sit down in an isolated area, then read her book until the bell rings. When the bell rings, she will go into Class 2-2 and sit in her seat at the front. * '''8:30-1:00 - '''she will be in class, investing her Study Points (1 point for each subject) and after class, she goes into her backpack and gets out her lunch. * '''1:00-1:30 - '''Kyoko goes to the rooftop and sits next to Kuu Dere, eating her lunch and talking to her friends. When the bell rings, she will go back to Class 2-2 and sit in her seat at the front. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''she will be in class, investing her Study Points (1 point for each subject) and when the bell rings, Kyoko will rush out of class. * '''3:30-4:45 - '''Kyoko will start cleaning the school along with some other people, trying to make it as clean as possible for the next day. She will then spend 15 minutes at her locker, reading her book and putting her things back in her backpack. * '''4:45-5:00 - '''Kyoko will leave the school and start walking home. Witnessing Murder Whether Kyoko witnesses the murder in public or in an isolated area, she will run away and hide somewhere. If the murderer finds her hiding place, she will beg for her life and bribe them with anything and keep giving them certain things over time, leaving her with hardly any personal possessions and no money, possibly with her family in debt due to borrowing money from them. Kyoko will shake and cry when she's around the murderer for the rest of her life, but will never admit why she's like that around them. Task Lost Book Kyoko has lost her new fantasy novel that she was only in the middle of reading, and is a little upset about it because she was really enjoying the book, loves that series of books and spent a lot of her money on it. She asks you to look everywhere for it, and if you find it, she will give you 1000 yen, become your Friend and let you borrow the book at any time. '''Dialogue: ~ when asking you to find the book ~ when you find the book A Bully's Reason Kyoko has been wondering why the mean people in school always bully her, and she wants to find out. However, she is too scared to find out herself, and she stubbornly refuses to ask the bullies outright. Kyoko asks you to stalk the bullies or even ask them why they bully Kyoko. She'll become your best ''friend and give you 2000 yen if you complete this task. '''Dialogue:' ~ when asking to find out ~ when you find out and tell her Sanity Kyoko's sanity will be 90% at the start, since her sanity decreased with her past and her mild depression in the past. Whenever she gets bullied, her sanity goes down by 2% and when she sees a murder, it takes a drop of 10% to her sanity. If a lot of her friends or family disappeared at once, her sanity will take a huge ''drop, draining away 50% of her sanity. When she loses her sanity, her pupils shrink and she twitches, like a insane person would, and people comment on how insane she is at the moment. If someone provokes her when she's like this, she'll kill them. Study Points Kyoko spends 1 study point on each section in each class. Her average strength is two, because despite disliking Physical Education, she still does it, to build her strength before her bullies start getting too violent. Kyoko mostly invests her study points in Language, because she likes Language and literature, especially when they have to read books. If she lasts a week in school, after the last class on Friday, her study points are like this: * '''Language - '''10 points (1 for each lesson, 2 each day, 2 x 5 = 10) * '''Physical Education - '''10 points (1 for each lesson, 2 each day, 2 x 5 = 10) * '''Chemistry - '''10 points (1 for each lesson, 2 each day, 2 x 5 = 10) * '''Biology - '''10 points (1 for each lesson, 2 each day, 2 x 5 = 10) * '''Psychology - '''10 points (1 for each lesson, 2 each day, 2 x 5 = 10) Relationships Family * '''Makoto Mikami - '''Kyoko hardly talks to him and doesn't really know him that well, because even when Kyoko was little, he always went on business trips. When they do talk, it's mostly about school and books. Makoto is always tactful with Kyoko and doesn't mention Kiko, or death. * '''Mai Mikami - '''Kyoko loves her mother second-best to Kiko, but Kyoko doesn't spend much time with Mai because of Mai always looking after babies. Kyoko just wishes that her mother had more time for her and her family. * '''Kiko Mikami - '''even though Kiko is dead, Kyoko still adores her and even spent her own savings on a little grave in the garden (even though the actual grave was in Kyoto) that she visits every single day. Kyoko misses her sorely, but doesn't show it. * '''Kae Mikami - '''Kyoko thinks she is silly and noisy, but still feels upset when Kae yells at her or refuses to read any books that Kyoko gives to her. However, Kyoko goes out of her way to get Kae little treats and give her hugs. * '''Kumi Mikami - '''Kyoko is suspicious that Kumi is a younger clone of Kae, but otherwise doesn't talk to her littlest sister. In fact, they hardly talk to each other, but Kyoko doesn't just stop at giving Kae treats, and gives Kumi candy and cakes too. * '''Yoichi Mikami - '''Kyoko's older brother, though Kyoko isn't aware of this. They don't really talk and they're not friends, but Yoichi has his suspicions about them being related in some way because of their surname. Crush * '''Akuma Fukidashi - '''Kyoko and Akuma are song-partners, and often work together on songs, and Kyoko helps Akuma with his singing practise. Kyoko often writes songs and shares them with Akuma, and plays music to Akuma to give him inspiration for a song. Kyoko has a crush on Akuma, but doesn't realize that Akuma returns the feeling. 250 Questions Description # '''What is your full name? '''M-my name's Kyoko Rei Mikami...nice to meet you! # '''Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity? ' Acquaintances call me Mikami-san, my friends call me Kyoko-chan, but...I-I don't see why I would need a alternate identity at all! # How tall are you? '''I-I don't really want to share my height...o-okay, I'm 153 centimetres! I-I know I'm really, really s-short! # '''How much do you weigh? '''T-that's personal!...but I weigh 40.5 kg... # '''What kind of build do you have? '''U-um...isn't it obvious that I have a t-thin build?... # '''Describe your hair. What colour is it? What style do you keep it in? '''My h-hair is a bright, rosey pink colour with lilac ends, it's really short and I keep it loose m-most of the time. # '''What colour are your eyes? '''Bright p-pink, just like my hair! # '''What is your ethnicity? '''Uh...I t-think it's pretty obvious that I-I'm Japanese!... # '''Do you have any unusual physical features? '''I-I don't know...maybe my hair having a d-different colour at the ends? # '''Are you considered to be attractive? '''I-I don't consider ''myself ''to be attractive, a-and I'm scared I-I'll get a lot of attention...I-I don't want to be considered attractive!... # '''What does your voice sound like? '''I-I guess it sounds like an average teenage g-girl's voice..but I must a-admit, it's really s-squeaky...and stuttery too! # '''What kind of accent do you have? '''Um...a-a Japanese one?... # '''Do you have a favourite quote or commonly used saying? '''Y-yep, I do! "If someone tells me it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time!" You know, Madoka Kaname said that. # '''Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (dour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)? '''People say I always have a s-sweet smile on my face, showing my dimples! I-I didn't say that, you know! # '''Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)? '''When I c-cry, I always r-rub my eyes...a-and when I s-smile, my eyes crinkle! # '''Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses? '''I-I have anxiety...a-and I apparently have a r-ruptured tendon...m-my mum says I have a s-stutter... # '''Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks? '''N-nope...none whatsoever! # '''How good is your personal hygiene? '''Pretty g-great. I-I honestly can't be b-bothered maintaining my hygiene, but I always want to look presentable!... # '''Do you wear perfume or cologne? '''I wear Baby Doll p-perfume - I love the w-way it smells! I-I only put on a l-little every day, though. # '''What is your preferred style of dress? '''I-I hate to say this, b-but I dress in a g-girly way. I l-like pastel colours, l-lace and patterned ballet flats... # '''Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you near sighted or far sighted? '''I-I wear glasses...u-unfortunately, I'm extremely s-short sighted... # '''Do you wear jewellery or other accessories? '''I-I don't know if glasses count, but if they don't, then I-I don't wear any jewellery, apart from my charm bracelet that K-Kiko gave me. # '''Are you left or right handed? '''I-I'm right h-handed!... Vital Statistics # '''How old are you exactly? '''I-I'm seventeen. # '''When is your birthday? '''February 14th 1998. My b-birthday is generally very a-awkward, considering it's Valentine's Day... # '''Where were you born? '''I-I was born in Kyoto. # '''Where do you live now? '''Now I l-live in Buraza Town!...i-it's pretty nice here... # '''What is your nationality? '''Um...I-I'm Japanese. # '''What is your occupation? '''I'm a s-student in Akademi High School! # '''Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)? '''Yep, I d-do...I'm in the Light Music club and Gaming club at school... # '''Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)? '''N-nope, I'm not anything special! # '''What social class do you belong to? '''The unpopular, nerdy o-outcasts. W-weirdly, all my friends a-are in a much h-higher social rank than me!... # '''Do you hold any noble titles or estates? '''I'm the h-heir to the Mikami f-fortune and house...b-but, to be honest, t-there's not much forture, and the house i-isn't special. # '''Do you have a criminal record? '''O-of course not! D-do you think I-I look like a criminal?! Family # '''Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them. '''My m-mum's name is Mai, and she's really s-sweet and kind. S-she's a babysitter. My dad's n-name is Makoto. I don't r-really talk to him...he's a business m-man. In fact, he's always b-busy. # '''Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them. '''I-I had my big sister Kiko. She was really, really f-fun and the n-nicest girl ever. S-she g-got hit by a c-car. My sisters are called Kae and Kumi. Kae is the middle sister, and Kumi is the youngest. They're both really s-silly!... # '''Who are/were your grandparents? '''My mum's parents were really n-nice! They owned a c-cupcake store and I-I got to test the cupcakes! M-my other grandmother d-died before I was born, but my dad's dad was really nice too... # '''Do you have any aunts, uncles and cousins? '''Y-yes, I do...but t-there's too many to list! # '''Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us how their legacy affects you. '''N-no, not really...well, my g-great-great grandfather put a lot of money into Kyoto, but i-it doesn't affect me at all!... # '''How close are you to your family in general? '''Oh, really close! I-I just wish we all had enough time for e-each other... Personality # '''Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist? '''I-I guess I'm an optimistic person! # '''Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan? '''I'm too s-scared to be spontaneous...I-I always need to plan ahead! # '''Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe? '''I want to live a long life! O-of course I p-play it safe! # '''Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry? '''T-to be honest, I worry almost all the t-time! I-I wish I didn't... # '''Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious? '''A-any jokes I make don't get laughed at, s-so I prefer to keep serious. # '''How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline? '''N-not good...not good at a-all... # '''Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands? '''My head - i-it's logical, because y-you can break your hands...b-but not your head! Unless you break your neck, o-of course... # '''Would you call yourself a perfectionist? '''Y-yesh...I'm a h-huge perfectionist! # '''What makes you happy, and why? '''When there's a time in my life that's just like a fairytale - and I-I'm the princess! Also, a-a really good book m-makes me happy too!... # '''What makes you sad, and why? '''If I'm getting bullied. B-but, deep down, I don't really care at all! T-then...I guess getting embarrassed in front of e-everyone! # '''What makes you angry, and why? '''When something goes wrong, a-and I find out that somebody h-has tried to ruin things on p-purpose! # '''What gets you excited, and why? '''If there's something a-awesome coming up, l-like a holiday o-or Christmas, I-I get super hyped! # '''What makes you stressed, and why? '''A lot of things!... # '''What makes you frustrated, and why? '''W-when I'm panicking about something!...please don't ask m-me what makes me p-panic! # '''Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool? '''I-I don't have a short temper...I keep my c-cool pretty easily... # '''How easily do you get depressed or discouraged? '''It's really, really easy! I-in fact, it's so e-easy, it could be compared to t-taking only o-one step - there would be z-zero difference! # '''When was the last time you cried? '''U-uh...yesterday?...I don't want to tell you! # '''Do you have any fears or phobias? What is your greatest fear? '''I have glossophobia...t-that means I-I'm scared of p-public speaking...and nyctophobia...t-that means I-I have a "severe fear of the dark" a-apparently. # '''What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfilment? '''Hmm...w-when I do something and it a-actually doesn't go w-wrong? # '''Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions? '''W-what to a code of what which guides or what your actions?! T-too much words I can't understand!... # '''Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them? '''E-everyone makes promises! I-I always keep them t-too! # '''Do people consider you to be trustworthy? '''I-I guess s-so?... # '''Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out? '''O-oh, yep!...I-I have plenty of s-secrets...n-not telling! A-and nobody knows, anyway... # '''List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics. '''I-I have pink-and-lilac h-hair, I-I'm nice to others!...a-and I'm m-musical! # '''Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them? I-I'm shy...I-I try to stop feeling s-shy, but it's hard!...a-also, I-I have a stuttery v-voice, but Mum says I just h-have a s-stutter. I-is that a disease?... # Do you have any good habits? '''I-I'm always n...nice to everyone...? # '''Do you have any vices? '''V...vices. I-I was a vice something-or-other i...in my old school in Kyoto...I-I forgot what it was!... # '''Describe what would be a typical day/week for you? '''T-there would be b-bullies somewhere, I-I would definitely had read a b-book!...a-and I-I would feel s-stalked. Abilities and Traits # '''Do you have any special skills or abilities? If so, how did you acquire them? '''Uh...I-I don't think I have any s-special skills...u-unless reading a long b-book in o-only one day counts! # '''Do you have any serious difficulties with certain skills or abilities? '''I-I can dance, b-but it's hard because I-I'm clumsy... # '''Are you particularly athletic? '''N-no, not really...but I d-do spend my Study Points o-on Physical Education...s-so I can, one day, confront my b-bullies... # '''Do you participate in any kind of sports? '''Y-yes!...t-tennis. I-I'm not really good though. I always f-fall over...W-wait! Does running count?... # '''Can you ride an animal, or drive a vehicle of some kind? '''No a-and no. I-I don't ever want to drive a vehicle, b-but I would love to be able to ride a h-horse one day...even better! A magical...r-rainbow...u-unicorn! # '''Are you proficient in any martial or combative skills (martial arts, fencing, gunfighting, etc.)? '''Nope...I-I did learn a little self defence from the Internet, t-though... # '''Are you gifted when it comes to intellectual pursuits? '''W-what?!... # '''Do you speak more than one language? '''N-nope! # '''Do you have a good memory, or do you tend to forget things? '''I-I think it depends on what day it i-is, or what mood I'm in. If I'm awake and ready, I-I have a great memory!...b-but if I'm tired, I forget things! W-when I'm in a normal food, I-I mostly forget t-things... # '''How long is your attention span? '''U-uh...v-very short... # '''How good is your sense of direction? Do you get lost easily? '''I-I'm usually a t-tag-along, but I-I always get lost even with a g-group! I-I'm hopeless!... # '''Are you particularly artistic? '''Y-YESH! I-I mean...y-yes, very artistic...I love drawing and painting! I-I'm not in the Art club though. # '''Do you have any talent for music? '''O-of course. That's w-why I'm in the Light Music club!... # '''Can you dance? '''Yep! I l-love dancing! B-but I'm so clumsy that I-I have a lot of difficulties actually d-dancing... # '''Do you have any acting talent? '''I d-don't know. I-I haven't really acted in s-stuff before. I-I've been to some school p-plays before, though, and I think t-they're excellent! # '''Can you cook? '''Only c-cupcakes...a-and chocolate c-crispy cakes! Y-yummy!... # '''Do you have any knowledge of medicine? '''N-nope! But I-I catch a f-fever quickly so I-I need to have a l-lot of medicine. Especially for coughing. I-I cough a lot! *cough* # '''Are you any good with machines or electronics? '''Yep! I-I'm in the Gaming club! Relationships # '''Who is the most important person in your life and why? Kiko...b-but she's d-dead now. I-I don't want to talk about it. # Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them. '''N-no! *blushes* B-but I do have a c-crush...omigosh! Wait?! Did I say that out l-loud?! # '''What do you look for in a potential romantic partner? '''A-as long as they're n-nice and they l-love me unconditionally...and I-I love them back!...I-I'll be happy! # '''Who is the person you respect the most and why? '''Kiko, but she's...I-I don't want to talk a-about it! C-can I pass?... # '''Do you have a mentor or person to look up to? If so, tell us how they influenced you. '''N-no...not any more... # '''Who is the person you despise the most and why? '''Pepa Minto...s-she's so mean to e-everyone in the entire s-school! E-even the teachers!... # '''Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry. '''I-I don't think so. I-if I ''do ''have a r-rival, it's totally one sided. O-on the other person's side. # '''Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy. '''I do d-despise people, b-but I wouldn't make an e-enemy out of anyone! # '''Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict? '''I-I always try to avoid conflict, u-unless I-I need to argue in order to d-do whatever... # '''How quickly do you judge others? '''I-I never judge people at a-all!...except if they l-look tough or mean, t-then I run away! # '''How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them? '''N-not for long, b-but I have t-trust problems... # '''Do you hold grudges? '''I-it depends on h-how mean the person has b-been to me... # '''WIP Quotes ~ if you compliment her ~ if you compliment her too much ~ if she sees you visibly insane ~ if she sees you visibly bloody ~ if she sees you visibly armed ~ if she sees you laughing insanely ~ if she witnesses murder ~ if she sees someone taking a panty shot of her ~ if she sees someone taking a panty shot of someone else ~ if she sees a pool of blood during Low School Atmosphere ~ if you ask her if there's a task you can do for her ~ if she accepts a love confession from a crush ~ if she declines a love confession from someone who isn't her crush ~ if she sees someone dragging a corpse - if she sees a corpse lying around school grounds ~ if you throw a bucket of blood over her ~ if you throw a bucket of water over her ~ if anyone criticizes about the way she is Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:GothCookie's OCs Category:Light Music Club Category:Gaming Club Category:Second Years